Chopper
by Ashley M
Summary: When lilo and stitch was on a break,an experiment cause total chaos,but when stitch captures the experiment,it had fallen in love with lilo.can lilo find the place it most belong.Please read a review.
1. Chopper

This is my first Lilo and stitch fanfic,so don't insult me if you don't like the story  
  
It will make me cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a perfect day,to relax,Lilo was getting ready to go to the beach,she was packing everthing,then   
  
she called out for stitch.  
  
"Stitch?" Lilo shouted, "It time to go did you fix all the sandwiches".  
  
"yeah,Stitch ready" .He said ,stuffing sandwiches in a basket.  
  
"Jumba,pleakley,it time to go".lilo called,getting ready to go out the door.  
  
Pleakley came wearing girl colthing as always "I coming I just had to fix up my wig,don't want it to  
  
fall out you know."  
  
"hey,where's Jumba? "Lilo qeastioned,getting stressed out from holding the heavy basket.  
  
"I don't know,I went to tell him we were going but he just told me to go away,then he said he'll meet us at the beach.  
  
"Stitch,want to go to beach!"Stitch said angrily,cause he haven't been to the beach in two months.  
  
"Come on lets go,before Stitch starts yelling so loud he will break the window,not to mention  
  
my brand new pair of sunglasses." Lilo said as she walked out the door.  
  
~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~  
  
"HA HA HA HA,I fanilly did It, I created experiment 629."Jumba gloated."An experiment that can bite through  
  
anyting,even cold hard steel,it's only instinct is to bite anything or anyone,who get in his way"...........It stinks  
  
When I gloat to myself.Now to go to beach,with little girl".  
  
After he rush out to get his things,he mistakely knock over the experiment pod and it fell in a puddle of water.An was activated!  
  
"HA,HA,HA,HA,"The experiment laughed evily  
  
~~~~~AT THE BEACH~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"come on stitch,save some of the sandwiches will you,and come surf with us,Cannonball is making more good waves."Lilo said running towards the water,  
  
dragging stitch who had a mouthfull of bread.  
  
Lilo kept running until she heard kaoni voice,she looked back and saw that he was bleeding.  
  
"KAONI WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU!"lilo yelled in a worried voice.  
  
"A...Long eared..beaver bit...me"He said weakly.  
  
"A long eared beaver,beavers don't have long ears."she wonder for a minute then something pop in her head,BEAVERS DON"T LIVE  
  
IN HAWAII.  
  
Then all of a suddened a Gold figure showed up behind kaoni,It was experiment 629.He look like stitch,except he has gold fur,yellow chest hair,  
  
A big purple nose like stitch,black claws,and beaver like teeth but at the bottom razor sharp teeth showed.  
  
"cousin!"stitch said in shocked.  
  
"That's one wierd looking cousin"lilo insulted  
  
The experiment heard this and went in rage and charged for lilo,but stitch protect her by lift the experiment and slaming it on the ground  
  
which knocked him out cold.  
  
"aka tiki bah bah,cousin hurt stitch."he said painly,show a deep wound.  
  
"what is with this experiment".lilo yelled,she a gaint jar a trap 629 in it."I'll call you Chopper".she said naming the experiment.  
  
"Hi I'm here"said jumba,but when he notice kaoni and stitch injured he was shocked.  
  
"jumba, a biting experiment bit kaoni and stitch".lilo said in fear.  
  
"experiment 629"jumba whispered,but stitch heard him.  
  
"629"stitch told lilo.  
  
"629,we told you not to make anymore experiments,now look stitch is hurt so is kaoni.  
  
~~~~~~~BACK AT THE HOUSE~~~~~~  
  
Chopper is now awake,a stitch has a bandage around his arm,kaoni had to go to the hospital where he was treated,for deep bite  
  
marks,and they had to cancel their beach break.  
  
"Aloha,cousin".stitch said happily to Chopper.  
  
"cou-sin".said Chopper in a wondering way  
  
stitch was overjoyed by this,so he took the risk and let him out.  
  
"cousin"! chopper was so happy he jump up a down.  
  
"hey,how chopper".lilo said while coming in.  
  
When chopper seen lilo he growled,and was geting ready to attacked her.when stitch stoped him.  
  
"Lilo good,not bad".stitch said while hugging lilo.  
  
"she cousin too"Chopper said dreamily  
  
"yeah,yeah,cousin too".stitch said happily  
  
Chopper walked towards lilo,and glare at her for few seconds,and then licked her on the cheek softly,and hugged her while purring.  
  
"oh my,what happening to chopper".lilo said in fear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happened to chopper,find out in the next chapter.  
  
Note:Don't ask why Chopper is Experiment 629 cuased they already made a 627 and a 628.Send me review but not bad review,any insulted and i will insult  
  
you! 


	2. NOT EVIL! CHOPPER'S BROKEN HEART

Now here the second chapter.No flames!  
  
Lilo was very freaked out about chopper,Everywhere she went he followed.Stitch was gettind ticked off!  
  
He wanted chopper to leave her alone.  
  
Lilo:I have to find out what wrong with chopper.  
  
So she went to Jumba's lab to ask some questions about the experiment.  
  
Jumba:So little girl want to know about experiment 629?  
  
Lilo:Yeah,why does he follow me everwhere i go?  
  
Jumba:Well 629 was designed to bite everthing in his path,well if 629 is following little girl with niceness,I must have forgot to put  
  
alot of evil in him.  
  
Lilo:SO YOU MEAN CHOPPER NOT EVIL  
  
Jumba:No,I afraid not  
  
After she came out the lab,can you guess who came,Chopper of course.He came and yelled with happiness   
  
and grab lilo and hugged her.  
  
Lilo:Chopper you're crushing me!  
  
Chopper:Da bajee bu  
  
Lilo:Huh!I am not you're Da bajee bu (A/N:I don't even what that mean)  
  
When chopper heard this he was shocked and quickly got off her.  
  
Chopper:No,Lilo Da bajee bu!  
  
Lilo:Listen Chopper you can't stay here forever,we have to find the place you most belong.  
  
Chopper:Naga!  
  
With that chopper left without a word,Lilo called after him but it was too late.  
  
Stitch:Cousin!  
  
Lilo:I'm sorry stitch but I broke chopper's heart.-_-  
  
Stitch:Eca laue cousin!  
  
Lilo:You're right let's go get him.   
  
Lilo went to go ask jumba if he like to go with them to catch chopper.  
  
Jumba:Sorry but i can't interfear with experiment's love affairs.  
  
Stitch:HA Ha HA Ha  
  
Lilo:Stitch that's not funny we are talking about you cousin.  
  
Stitch:Poor cousin  
  
Jumba:however there only one guy who can deal with love affairs,but if you say something stupid, love guy can get really angry  
  
So lilo and stitch went all around hawaii to find this guy.....with was really stupid cause he lived across the street.  
  
Lilo:GlupsWell stitch whatever you do please do not say anything stupid.  
  
Stitch:Ok  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it the end of chapter two,please review  
  
What will happen will stitch say something stupid.Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. The Love Guy

here's the third chapter,sorry if it took me so long,i got writer's block,I want to think vampiregirl4690  
  
for giving this idea of the next chapter.so here it goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lilo:(knocks on the door)Now remember jumba said that love guy has a bad atitude.  
  
When the door open and kind looking man,looked at them.  
  
LoveGuy:hi,how may i help you?  
  
Lilo:We have a love problem!  
  
LoveGuy:OK,come on in.  
  
Lilo:Ok,Come on stitch  
  
Stitch:gocha!  
  
~In the building~  
  
Loveguy:All right,what's your problem?  
  
Lilo:A genitic experiment has fallen in love with me,but i rejected it,and he ran away,how will i get  
  
him back.  
  
the love guy just look at her like she was crazy.  
  
Stitch:(to lilo) nice going  
  
Loveguy:Ah i see,you mean that long-eared beaver that's running around,well you say he's in love with you  
  
right?  
  
Lilo:right  
  
Loveguy:well,all you have to do is give it a hug.  
  
Lilo:all right I'll remember that.  
  
~back outside~  
  
voice:COUSIN HELP!  
  
Stitch:huh,meega cousin  
  
Lilo:on no cantu got him!  
  
Gantu:I going to vaporise you biting trog!  
  
Chopper:cousin,Lilo!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that the third chapter,tell me what you think,but no flames.or i get you. 


End file.
